


for the lion who loved the night

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (but in a good way), (does Nyx know this is 'their kid'? eh maybe), Badly written flirting, Birthday Party, But he makes it work, Cor is a little shit, Cor is unfairly hot with kids and Nyx can't cope, Cor you smug fucker, CorNyx Week 2019, Dad Nyx, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nyx being an idiot, Nyx has a kink for Cor in his clothes, Nyx is also unfairly hot with their kid and Cor is helpless in the face of that, Nyx is dramatic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slice of Life, actually Nyx just has a kink for Cor, dad cor, oblivious idiots, things Cor did not think through properly: this, this is par on course really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: For CorNyx week 2019Nyx and Cor and the life that they live, the family that they make.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FFXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One Prompts:  
> \--> "I'll bring you coffee"  
> \--> Lingerie  
> \--> Cor comes back from Gralea with baby Prompto

“What?”

Nyx blinked sleepily, staring at the sight of his boyfriend – who wasn’t supposed to be back ‘til next week and had his own, much larger and far more comfortable flat on the otherwise of Insomnia, _not_ that Nyx wasn’t glad to see him, he was, but still – shirtless and stretched out on his shitty sofa with a tiny blond resting on his chest, an arm wrapped comfortably around the baby.

He looked perfectly settled there, relaxed and sleeping in Nyx’s home with a child in his arms, and his heart did a funny little _flutter_ that he chose to ignore.

“Am I hallucinating?” he asked the room at large, wondering if he was actually awake and not dreaming; he’d had more than one - never spoken of but to Libs – dream that started just like this.

He looked away, pinching himself, but when he looked back the (blessed) image was still there and it’d – somehow – gotten even better because the kid had snuggled even closer into Cor’s neck and he was _snuffling_ and Cor had turned his head into his hair and Nyx-

This was-

_How was he supposed to deal with this?!_

Flailing about mentally and completely overwhelmed at the sheer _cute_ , Nyx – resisting the urge to lock himself in his bathroom so he could call Libs and flail at him, flailing was always so much easier with a target – decided he needed coffee. So much coffee. All the coffee. Because he was not awake enough to be able to deal with this picture. He glanced back over-

-his gaze caught on the baby lying on Cor’s abs and the protective hold of Cor’s arms around the baby and the sleep-flush to both of their cheeks and blond hair that looked so _soft_ -

-Nyx wrenched his gaze away before he started doing something stupid like cooing or drooling or begging them to never leave.

_Coffee_ , he reminded himself, firmly keeping his eyes fixed on the ceiling and away from the sofa, navigating the tiny space by memory alone, following the path to the small kitchen area that he’d trod a hundred times before with his eyes closed.

_Coffee_.

He tripped over a bag that Should Not Be There.

Soft, sleepy laughter caught his attention as he lay on the floor, blinking up at the ceiling in despair with all the air punched out of him, and he turned his head to meet amused blue, that small smile that he loved so much twisting his boyfriend’s lips.

_Hate you_ , he mouthed at the man, because this was his fault.

Cor laughed at him silently; he didn’t mean a word of it and the both of them knew it. The bastard smirked at him, sitting up with the typical leonine grace that usually made Nyx want to pin the man to the nearest hard surface. Instead, with the baby in his arms, Nyx wanted to bundle them both into his bed and feed them and curl up with them and make them laugh and just, keep them both forever really.

He felt his cheeks warm at the thought, shoving them away because they totally weren’t at the point in their relationship to start having those sorts of thoughts.

(He conveniently ignored the fact that _Cor had come to his flat instead of going to his own)_

His boyfriend’s smirk widened as Nyx blushed, looking unfairly hot with a baby cradled in his arms, and Nyx wanted to whine.

And then the kid snuffled drowsily, opening twilight blue-purple eyes and blinking blurrily down at Nyx over Cor’s arms, and he felt his heart melt, all the breath in his lungs hissing out of his chest in a sound like a boiling kettle.

He didn’t-

How- Why- What- _This-_

**_Too cute_**.

Nyx was doomed, he realised in some distant part of his mind, the rest of it completely overwhelmed as Cor bounced the kid in his arms and talked to him and the kid smiled back, and he was just – doomed.

_So doomed_.

Cor laughed at him again.

“I’ll bring you coffee,” he said as he stood, stepping over him and digging a bottle out of that damned bag, making Nyx realise that he planned to feed the kid.

It took a moment for that image – Cor, shirtless, feeding a baby – to sink in and then Nyx scrambled to his feet, staggering into the kitchen even as his brain bluescreened.

_Completely doomed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am catching up on CorNyx week, so have fill for day 1


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two Prompts:  
> \--> "Both. Both is good."  
> \--> Hands  
> \--> Nyx babysits Prompto

Cor leaned in the doorway, feeling something relax inside of him as he watched his two favourite people giggle on the floor of his living room, his worries over work fading away.

His lover was leaning beside Prompto – who was lying on a bright, comfortable looking blanket that Cor is certain he didn’t own before he left this morning – his hands occasionally brushing against his sides in a gentle tickle and making silly faces at the baby to get him to laugh. Nyx looked ridiculous, braids askew and milk staining his shirt, his skin reddened from the carpet and face a patchy blue from the remains of some sort of paint.

Prom laughed at every face Nyx made, reaching out to pat clumsily at his cheek as he giggled.

He grinned, his heart warm, when Nyx poked back softly in return, causing their kid’s eyes to cross.

They were adorable and he couldn’t help the smile on his face as he looked at them. If Regis was here, the King would tell him he was becoming a sap, but Cor couldn’t bring himself to care. This was worth it, he decided as he watched Nyx blow raspberries into Prompto’s belly, the baby shrieking with laughter.

This was worth the teasing he’d surely get.

(Besides, it wasn’t like being his King would stop him from punching Regis – or Clarus – when they eventually pissed him off)

Nyx babbling to Prom drew him from his thoughts.

“Daddy will be home soon, yes he will, your dad will be back from work soon and then we can tell him all about the festival and how fun it was, can’t we Prom?” He grinned when Prompto babbled back at him, nodding seriously along. “Of course, we definitely have to take him next time, don’t we? Can’t have him missing out on the fun because of _paperwork_.”

At the last word, Nyx grimaced dramatically enough that Cor had to stifle a laugh as Prompto copied him, his tiny face twisting in an expression of complete disgust.

It got the baby a pat on the head. “ _Exactly,_ little lion. Exactly.” He said solemnly. “We have to save daddy from the horrors of paperwork.”

“Da!” Prompto yelled, catching sight of him.

“I’m glad you agree with me,” Nyx said with a wink, still focused on the child.

Prom hit him on the shoulder as he reached out. “ _Da_!”

Cor guessed that that was his cue. He pushed off of the doorway, walking into the room proper even as Nyx picked up Prompto and stood up, swinging him onto his hip in an easy movement that never failed to make his breath catch in his throat.

His lover sent him a Look and a warm smile, bouncing Prompto on his hip easily with a single arm and reaching out for him with the other.

Cor was helpless but to take it.

“Hey,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Nyx’s lips. “I’m sorry I got called in.” Today had been their joint day off, the first in a while, and they’d planned to spend it together with Prompto before Monica had called.

Nyx just shook his head, a glaive to his bones. “I get it Cor, it’s no problem.” He said softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. “Besides, the little lion has loads to tell you.”

Cor ran his free hand over Prom’s hair, smiling down at their son when he latched onto his fingers with a pout. “Hello Prompto,” he said, smiling softly. “Did you have a nice day?”

“Da,” his son nodded.

And there, surrounded by his little family, Cor was perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two!


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three Prompts:  
> \--> "I think that shirt looks better on you than it does on me."  
> \--> Feral  
> \--> They meet on Galahd when Cor is helping people out of Galahd

He stared, dumbfounded, mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak.

Nothing came out.

All he could do was stare.

Cor, _the_ _utterly beautiful_ _bastard_ , smirked at him with his hands resting on the dark wood of the desk in front of him and he leaned back in his fancy leather chair, drawing attention to the frankly obscene lines of his chest in that just too tight shirt.

In _Nyx’s_ shirt.

He was wearing _Nyx’s shirt._

Nyx swallowed, falling backwards into the sofa, unable to bring himself to look away from the spectacle before him. He opened his mouth to speak, to say anything, and a choked off noise of pure _want_ tore itself from his throat.

His hands fisted in floral fabric as he reminded himself that they were _at work_ , that he couldn’t jump his boyfriend, no matter how hot the man looked in _Nyx’s shirt_ -

And then he crossed his arms, the shirt fitting to him like a second skin as his muscles flexed against Ulric blue fabric, and Nyx couldn’t help but whine, leaning forwards without a thought.

Cor’s smirk went smug, his eyes dark with want and a hand moved up to play with the sleeves, his muscles tensing and relaxing visibly.

_“Cor_.”

“Yes, dear?” He said playfully, watching him like he was prey. Slowly, _teasingly,_ he rolled up the sleeves of the shirt, long-fingered hands revealing inch after inch of skin tanned and toned from hours of training and battle.

He swallowed again.

_Holy fuck_.

“I-” he choked out through the lust that burned in his veins, trying desperately to get some control of himself, to turn the tables on Cor with his usual teasing. “I think that shirt looks better on you than it does on me,” he managed to say, voice hoarse.

Cor grinned.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one for a couple hours, I'm still working on the Day Four fill


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four Prompts:  
> \--> "Oh, come on! It's not that bad!"  
> \--> Scars  
> \--> Nyx survives the events of Kingsglaive

“Oh shit this hurts, I’m bleeding, why won’t it stop bleeding, I’m going to _die_!”

Eyes hidden by his reading glasses, Cor rolled his eyes, shuffling to the next piece of paper and trying to focus on the words in front of him.

His lover flounced dramatically around the room, holding his arm aloft – occasionally brandishing it in Cor’s direction when Nyx felt he wasn’t paying enough attention (so every thirty seconds or so) – and wailing about the pain.

Cor sighed, mostly because he’d already told himself he wouldn’t laugh.

He wouldn’t let Nyx win.

Hands slammed down on his desk with a loud thump as he signed his name on yet another requisition form. His hand remained steady. He didn’t look up. The next form was shuffled in front of him.

Six above, he hated paperwork.

“Look at me Cor, I’m _dying_! I am actually dying here, your paperwork has killed me. That’s what you’re going to have to write on my grave ‘here lies a man murdered by requisition forms!’”

It took all of his self-control to turn a sudden laugh into a cough.

Nyx sensed weakness. Cor felt, more than saw, his eyes narrow and his smirk widen. “I can imagine the eulogy now – Sir Nyx Ulric was the Hero of the Kingsglaive, a blindingly handsome man, if I do say so myself,” he paused in his solemn recitation to throw Cor a wink, Cor rolled his eyes again, “and a thorn in Niflheim’s arse. He was felled, not in battle against Troopers and Daemons, but by the enemy of all. Paperwork. Nyx Ulric died as he lived, a hero, and with his tragic death at the edges of those stacks of paper piled high, his sacrifice was not in vain. His death allowed for the completion of the horrid requisition forms, thereby saving the arses of all of the Crownsguard, proving once and for all that the Kingsglaive is the greater group!” Cor choked on as he took a sip of water, glaring at his lover when Nyx smirked at him. “He will be missed by many – but probably not by Tredd, the bastard – and he would like to remind Libertus that Death By Paperwork was not of the List of Reckless Deaths and therefore he cannot say I Told You So. And he’d also like it known that Cor Leonis is smoking hot, believe him, _he’d know_.” And, with a saucy wink and a flourish, Nyx bowed.

Cor laughed, unable to help himself.

“ _Yes!”_ Nyx crowed, jumping in the air triumphantly. “You laughed first! I win!”

“You win,” he agreed, still smiling. He was unable to begrudge Nyx his victory; they were usually fairly well matched in games like these and Nyx had brought his A-game today, he deserved the win.

Besides, a blow job was a win for _everyone_.

He glanced at the pile still waiting on his desk. “If you help me with this, we can go home earlier…” he trailed off suggestively. It wasn’t really regulation, but he couldn’t see anyone complaining as long as all of his work was done. (And by anyone he meant Regis and Clarus, and possibly Monica. Nobody else would dare.)

And Nyx was assigned as his guard today, so when he left Nyx could.

Nyx looked at the stack and winced, before shaking out his head ‘sadly’. “Sorry love, no can do,” he shook out his dominant hand, “this actually does hurt like a bitch.”

Cor raised an eyebrow. “Oh, come off it, it’s a _papercut_. It isn’t **that** bad.”

“Oi! I’ve been impaled and had it hurt less than this!”

“Poor Nyx Ulric, beaten by a papercut,” he shook his head playfully, suppressing a smile as Nyx narrowed his eyes at him.

“Oh, it’s _on_.”

He lunged.

Cor wasn’t complaining.

There were certainly worse reasons for one to be tackled out of one’s chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I originally had something more angsty planned for the last of those prompts (along the lines of Cor falling beside Nyx, thinking he's dead, only for Nyx to open his eyes and quip at him despite looking half dead) but I decided that I should keep this all happy and fluffy and not angsty
> 
> yes, I actually mean that and I'm as shocked about it as you are, believe me
> 
> anyway, with this I'm all caught up! tell me what you think! (please)


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five Prompts:  
> \--> "What kind of madman trains at 3 in the morning?"  
> \--> Family  
> \--> Fake relationship

With one last smile for Monica – who looked like she’d worked a 36-hour shift when Nyx knew for certain it’d only been eight hours, which didn’t bode well for Cor’s state at all – he shouldered the door open, insulated bag swinging from his hip.

“I brought decent food,” he called as he entered, purposely keeping his steps loud and his body language relaxed even as he turned to close the door behind him. “Galahdian, instead of that usual crap that you call takeout, and hot chocolate.”

He grinned when Cor made a needy noise, forcing the slight heat in his cheeks away with long practice.

But his smile fell as he finally caught sight of his friend, surrounded by stacks of paper with his head buried against the desk.

“You look like shit, Cor. Was the Council that bad today?” He set the bag and the two flasks down, moving paperwork with practised movements to make space on the desk.

Cor groaned, finally looking up with bloodshot eyes as Nyx started to unpack various containers of food – making sure the slightly less spicy ones were closer to the other side of the desk (Cor wasn’t quite there, yet).

“Yes,” he said, in that same tone that he’d heard him use on recruits who were too stupid to live. Nyx just smiled sympathetically. Cor softened, slumping in his chair and grabbing a skewer. “But it isn’t just them. Regis and Clarus have decided, once again, that I need to settle down and find someone, I’m not getting any younger after all, and they’ve told me that they’re perfectly happy to help me find someone if I cannot do so myself.”

Nyx winced. Even _he_ could hear the threat in that sentence. “Didn’t you tell me that the last time they tried to set you up, through a dating profile they made for you and then tricking you into turning up, you ended up arresting your date?”

_“Yes._ ” He hissed, wild-eyed.

And Nyx-

Nyx didn’t even think as he stared at the overly stressed form of one of his closest friends. “You can just date me,” he offered before he could stop himself, and he internally cursed himself immediately afterwards,

_Yes Nyx_ , he thought sarcastically _, tell your friend – the man you’ve had a secret crush on for_ months _– that he can just date you._

_Libs is right, you idiot, you are a masochist._

Cor stared at him, fork halfway to his mouth.

He shrugged, slightly awkward, and a part of him wished that he could take it back. Because he didn’t want to ruin his friendship. Because he didn’t think he could pretend to date Cor without getting his heart broken. Because this was a Stupid Idea and Libs was going to laugh at him.

A part of him wished he could take it back, but the rest of him? The rest of him looked at Cor, looked at the relieved look in his eyes and the way that some of the stress had just _melted_ off of him, and thought that it was worth it. To help Cor, it was worth it.

“If it’ll get them off your back, then you can just pretend to date me.” He paused, before throwing Cor a wink. “I’m totally a catch and it isn’t like I’m not tragically single.”

The revered Marshal of the Crownsguard snorted, waving his fork at him, before he became serious. “Are you sure?” He asked, staring at him with those intense blue eyes that Nyx lov- _found extremely attractive_. “Regis and Clarus won’t let this go…”

He trailed off and Nyx hid a wince, having heard enough stories of the King and his Shield to know what he was getting into. They were going to pick him apart worse than _his_ dates usually were, and he had a strong feeling his privacy was about to become non-existent.

Nyx smiled anyway. “It’ll be fine, no worries.”

Cor smiled back at him, rare and small and bright and earnestly thankful. His heart skipped a beat. When he reached out for another skewer, their hands brushed.

He felt his cheeks heat against his will.

_Fuck_.

**This would not be fine**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was originally going to do something for the first prompt, but that idea got pretty angsty tbh so I decided to write my first ever fake-dating thing
> 
> ...that is hopefully not sad?


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six Prompts:  
> \--> "I'm too old for this."  
> \--> Captured  
> \--> Cor gets an unexpected assistant (it's Nyx)

“I’m too old for this.”

Nyx grinned at him, looking unholily awake for 4 in the morning. “Suck it up old man, this was your idea.”

His idea, yes.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time – Prompto had asked for a chocobo themed party with his friends and they, Cor, had had no reason to say no – before missions and deployments and paperwork had gotten in the way.

He also hadn’t considered the stress of organising the entire thing, especially when Prompto had declared that Noctis (as his new best friend) just _had_ to come.

(Now he knew why Nyx had shaken his head at him when he’d first brought the subject up)

Cor eyed at his lover who still looked far too chipper, yellow glitter in his hair and a banner draped haphazardly around his shoulders. “How are you even this awake still? You had a twelve-hour shift before this.” It was why he’d tried to tell Nyx to go to bed when he’d gotten home at gone midnight.

His lover had just smiled at him and told him he’d need the help.

He’d needed the help.

“Glaive coffee,” Nyx said with a shrug and a wider grin, his voice kept low in deference for the blond sleeping in the other room. “I’m pretty sure my blood is 90% caffeine by this point.” His grin softened even as his eyes sparkled wickedly. “Besides, like I was going to miss this.” He reached out, pulling a chocobo sticker from his face. “Wonder how that ended up there?” He asked _innocently_.

He glared at him, stepping closer until they were almost pressed chest to chest. Cupping a hand around the back of his neck and leaning in until his lips brushed his lovers’ ear, he whispered: “Oh, I think I have an idea.”

Nyx’s breath hitched.

Cor smirked, running a hand down glittering braids and giving a light pull as he leaned back, watching smugly as Nyx leaned with him, his eyes hazy and blown.

Trailing his fingers across Nyx’s chest, he tugged on the banner, taking a step back.

“Are you going to help me put this up or what?” His lover _whined_ as Cor held up the chocobo emblazoned Happy Birthday banner; but he held tight to his self-control, purposefully turning his back on the other man. “After all, the sooner we get this finished, the sooner we can go to bed.”

Nyx was at his heels in moments, already cursing him under his breath.

Cor’s smirk widened.

Maybe he wasn’t too old for this just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it would have been so easy to make todays fill sad. _so easy_
> 
> be proud of me, i didn't


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven Prompts:  
> \--> "I'm not worth it."  
> \--> Laughter   
> \--> Cor is actually immortal

“So,” Nyx said at breakfast, grinning as Cor looked at him, half-wary from the glee in his voice. “A little birdie today told me that you actually _like_ bad pick-up lines. They told me you find them _hilarious_.” He rolled the word around his tongue like it was a secret.

“ _Monica_.” He hissed.

Nyx laughed. “I can’t confirm or deny that.” That woman was an absolute _gift_ and he sort of loved her. “Why didn’t you tell me? Cos, babe, on a scale of 1 to 10, you’re a 9. And I’m the 1 you need.” He watched in fascinated glee as a light blush rose in Cor’s cheeks, the other man huffing and looking away from him. “No really, are you my self-esteem? Cos I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

His boyfriend bit his lip, eyes sparkling. “ _Nyx,”_ he growled.

He leaned forward, plucking at his shirt. “You know what material this is?” He paused, looking Cor in the eyes. “ _Boyfriend material_.”

Cor snorted before controlling himself, raising an eyebrow at him. “You hate this shirt.”

Shrugging in agreement, his grin widened. “Oh yeah. The shirt has to go. But you can stay.” He opened his mouth to continue, not planning on stopping until he got a proper laugh out of Cor, only to freeze as Cor pulled his shirt off, leaving himself in all of his bare-chested glory.

Nyx stared, licking his lips.

“What?” He asked, running a hand down his abs and watching as Nyx followed the movement with his eyes with a smug smile. “You’re done already? I expected better stamina.”

“Oh Cor,” Nyx said, voice a little hoarse. “I can go _all day long_.” And he planned to prove it. With a lascivious grin, he reached out to brush against his boyfriends’ chest. “So, beautiful, aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”

His lips twitching in a smile, Cor rolled his eyes. “You’re horrible.”

“My doctor says I’m lacking vitamin U,” he agreed.

“Nyx…”

“I know you’re busy today, but can you add me to your to-do list?”

Cor snorted again. “Is that really the best you can do?”

He drew himself up, mock-offended. “Oh really, you want my best. Fine then,” he paused, waiting until Cor met his eyes. “Did it hurt?” He asked, entirely serious.

He got an eyeroll in response. “Let me guess,” Cor said, deadpan. “When I fell from heaven.”

“Nope,” Nyx smirked, triumphant. “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

Cor laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff, now with 100% more bad pick up lines
> 
> (and you have no idea how difficult it was to make today's fill fluffy and not full of angst, avoiding those opportunities was almost literally painful)


	8. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight Prompts:  
> \--> "Good behaviour gets rewarded."  
> \--> Warmth  
> \--> Nyx brings home a very dangerous and injured animal

The sun shone through the gaps in the blinds.

Cor lay in bed, basking in the sun-warmth on his skin and the line of heat at his side and the gentle sounds of Nyx’s breathing and the early morning noises of the city and the knowledge that there was nowhere else he had to be. ~~(That there was nowhere else he’d _rather be_ )~~.

Finally moving, he rolled over onto his side; unwilling to leave the bed yet, on this lazy morning, but equally unwilling to do nothing at all.

His lips twitched at the sight of his husband, face pressed into the pillow like he was trying to smother himself in his sleep, and his eyes trailed down the bare skin of his back where the light of the sun threw all of Nyx’s little scars into relief.

He reached out, tracing each of those marks gently.

Amusement and fondness welled in him as Nyx made a sleepy noise, instinctively pressing into the touch, and Cor let his fingers draw absentminded pictures on the other man’s skin – let them trace the patterns and tattoos that he knew so well, let them trail circles and lines across his shoulder blades and dip into the small of his back with written words.

Nyx made another noise, an unconscious sound of protest, as Cor lifted his fingers away until he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss – little more than a brief brush of his lips – on the faint scar between his shoulder blades.

The bead that hung around his neck as, one by one, he kissed every scar that peppered Nyx’s skin.

And, as he pressed a kiss to the last one, on the back of his husbands’ neck, Nyx turned – blinking up at him with hazy, blown eyes and sleep-flushed cheeks and the soft smile that he’d only ever seen directed at himself and Prompto.

“Did I wake you?” He asked, still holding himself over his husband, the edges of his lips lifting as he just stared at him for a long moment.

“Best wake up call ever,” Nyx rasped out, one hand snaking out from underneath them as though to reach out and touch.

Cor caught it with a slight smirk, holding it down above their heads. “I’m not done yet,” he told him when he whined, the second hand soon joining the first.

“ _Cor_.”

He smirked; eyes dark. “Don’t move,” he ordered, intending on lavishing attention onto every scar on his body before moving further.

Nyx watched him with blown eyes, swallowing audibly as Cor moved closer.

He leaned down, as though to kiss bitten lips, only to divert at the last moment to press his lips to the scar beneath his chin.

_“_ Cor,” he gasped out, arching into the hand holding him down. “ _Please._ ”

“Good behaviour gets rewarded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's done! and still happy! 
> 
> tis a miracle :D

**Author's Note:**

> first time actually doing something like this, tell me what you think! :D


End file.
